fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Nana Kamishiro
White |position= Main Vocal Main Dancer |butterfly= Forest Mother of Pearl |effect= Time Travel |debut-anime= Episode 07 |seiyū= Miyuki Sawashiro |singer= Sunao from Star Anis |previous= |next= }} Nana Kamishiro ( 神白なな Kamishiro Nana) is one of the main characters in Ageha Aikatsu!. She is a cute idol. She is a member of the group Butterfly Effect (group). Bio Backstory Nana's dreams of becoming a singer started when she won a singing contest after her family told her that it would prove to herself that she is fit to become a singer. Nana would often sing for people on the street to bring joy to others, one teacher of the Ageha Academy came across that and immediately wanted to cast her but Nana left before she could talk to her. Nana would find a spot in which she could sing, often bringing a guitar with her. Her brother wanted Nana to become a singer at all costs because he knew she had the talent and the star power for it. Her parents heard about the auditions for idol schools and agencies and wanted her to take them. She was not sure but her family told her, if she doesn't take the opportunity, she won't leave her dream and she could regret it. So she went for the Starlight School, Dream Academy and Ageha Academy auditions but was only called back by the Ageha Academy. Upon that, she had started her training and was even put at the Vocal Department of the school upon her great singing skills. After a year of training and training, came "The Ultimate Auditions" to determine who would end in the group. It was a tiring week for Nana but it was fruitful. As the results of these auditions announced Nana as the seventh member of the group. Since then, she trained as a member of the group and prepared herself until the debut of the group even contributing as a songwriter, writing lyrics for some of the group's songs. Personnality Nana is passionate about singing, singing for quite a long time and wanting to fulfil her desire of singing, she worked a lot. She always works hard but tries to find time to help her family and her friends. She does things with all her heart and is honest towards other people and is always nice as well. She is quite cheerful and fun, always lifting the mood up to the point of being nicknamed "Happy Virus" or "Happy Vitamin". On stage her personality quite differs as her character is mysterious and as such, she acts in a mysterious and charming way on stage or when she is in character. Going from cheerful to quiet and enigmatic. Appearance Nana has long straight silvery white hair and bright pink eyes. Her skin is fair and slightly tanned. She is medium sized but sometimes wears heeled shoes. Her usual outfit is her uniform but when she is in casual attire, she wears feminine cute clothes in pastel colors. Etymology Nana (なな Nana) means seven. Kami (神 Kami) means god or deity, Shiro (白 Shiro) means white. Member Story A mysterious girl coming from the future, she came to the 23rd century to warn the other girls that they must use their powers carefully or it will damage their timeline. Quite mysterious and secretive, she seems to know a lot about the girls and their powers. Guiding them and giving them knowledge about how they can affect the future and change everything back to normal. Not a lot about her past is known but she is a great helper to the girls and reveals herself as quite friendly after warming up to the others. Songs *Colors *Pale Rainbow Trivia *Nana represents the number 7 all together. Her name means seven, she was born on July 7 (the seventh month), she represents the rainbow (which has seven colors) and was the seventh revealed member of the group. *'Favourite Foods': Sashimi, pizza, wraps, bagels, chocolate ice cream, crepes. *'Family': Parents, older brother. *She is nicknamed "White Rainbow", "Nanatsu" and "Mystery" (due to her stage persona). *Her hobbies are acting, watching dramas, eating out and singing. *'Likes': Singing, reading, movies. *'Dislikes': Noise, horror movies, winter. Category:Ageha Academy Category:Ageha Aikatsu! Category:Cute Idols Category:Idols Category:Butterfly Effect